


Oh Well, I Suppose

by Purpledragon6



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: "Hordak! I accidentally  released one of those clone thingies!"Our favorite lab partners suddenly find themselves preparing for the arrival of a new baby- sorta.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think the whole Entrapdak fandom agrees that Clone Baby AUs are the best AUs. **

**Based off of a post I made and encouraged by a fic by RenkonNairu. **

* * *

"Hordak!" 

Entrapta had many tones to her voice, but there were three very prominent ones she tended to use. There was a soft tone for when she was zoned out somewhere in her own mind, an overly excited tone that often ended with an overzealous laugh. And then there was the one she chose to use today.

A loud and exasperated sound that usually meant "something is about to explode/I accidentally set fire to something again!". 

"Entr-" The warlord barely had time to form a proper reponse before the purple haired scientist was directly in front of him. 

To say she looked stressed was- an understatment. Fushia eyes looked almost black with how wide her pupils were blown, and her hair was standing on end in a way that Hordak always associated with her excitment. Those little hands also had such a death grip on his shoulders that he was almost intimidated by it. 

"Hordak! I accidentally released one of those clone thingies you had in your lab!" Entrapta shouted, now shaking her lab partner violently. 

Her whole frame was beginning to shake as well. In response, Hordak simply blinked dumbly. It took a moment for him to even fully realize what "thingies" Entrapta was referring to.

The clones in question had been from a failed attempt a growing a new body for himself... He had long assumed them all to be dead, or at the very least, not fully formed enough to survive on their own. Most had reached infancy before their growth abruptly ended. Some hadn't even taken. They all had been failures in some way or another. Surely Entrapta knew that- or at least figured that.

_'But this IS Entrapta... Failure isn't a word that exists in her vocabulary...'_ He mused, still being violently shaken by the little princess. 

After a moment of allowing her to vent, he began to collect his thoughts... And then he took yet another moment to formulate his response. 

"None of those were at full gestation-" Hordak began, brushing the woman's hands off of his person.

He hadn't meant to sound so condescending, but it was worth pointing out the obvious in case she hadn't come to the conclusion on her own. Hordak had assumed that would have been the end of things, only to then be met with a harsh push to the chest.

"Well NOW I know that!" Entrapta exclaimed, sounding a little too stressed for someone in her situation. 

If the clone she released wasn't fully grown, then surely it must have just shriveled up and died... Perhaps thats why she was so upset? A corpse of what was essentially a child WOULD upset anyone. 

"Entr-" Before he could finish, a lock of her prehensile hair dangled itself in between the two of them. 

It was folded in on itself in the shape of a large ball. The lump of hair was still at first, but it suddenly began to wiggle, and out popped a little, pale coloured fist. The fist was no larger than an orange, but it shook with enough intensity to shake its purple prison. As it did, the stress ever present on Entrapta's face seemed to intensify. 

She let out the smallest whine, more of her hurriedly rising to cover up the first. 

"I think It thinks I'm It's mother now!" She exclaimed. 

"It-" Hordak had a sinking feeling this, very much alive being squirming before him was the clone "thingy" in question.

No sooner had he thought that did Entrapta unwrap the thing. Sitting amongst her locks was a tiny alien looking child. It was so small it looked like it could fit in the palm of the woman's hand. Though, despite it's size, it was putting up quite a fight. 

"Ah... I see..." Hordak sighed, pinching the spot between his eyes, willing away a migrane he knew would soon be forming. "Pray tell, what makes you believe that the creature has imprinted on you...?"

"I tried putting it back in its tank, but then- then it grabbed me! And it started following me and-" Entrapta had begun to pace, her voice becoming more and more panicked the more she spoke. "I don't think I'm ready to be a mom!" 

It took everything he had for Hordak to suppress a laugh. Entrapta was fired up enough that he knew openly laughing at her panic would be grounds for a hit. Even if it wouldn't hurt him any, it was still something he would try and avoid until she settled.

That meant choosing his next words wisely. 

"This- Creature... Is far too underdeveloped to live very long outside of his pod..." Hordak said, "You won't have to worry about "mothering" it for more than a few hours..." 

Her response surprised him, to say the least. Her face went from overly stressed to suddenly angered- or offended perhaps? She certainly looked as though his words had struck a cord deep within her.

"W-What!? How can you say that!?" Entrapta exclaimed, bundling the creature back up in her hair.

"I am simply being factual." Hordak explained. 

"This little guy is a fighter like me!" Just like that, all the stress seemed to melt away from the princess, and was replaced by a look of excitement that could only mean the gears in her head were now turning and forming a new and possibly explosive idea.

"He is a failur-" Hordak had to step out of the way of Entrapta suddenly throwing her hands up in a wide gesture. 

"No such thing! This little guy will be just fine! I'm sure of it!" She said boldly, quickly rushing over to her beloved vents, "I'll work on an incubator right now!" 

"Wha-"

"If hes anything like his daddy- which is you- he'll prove everyone wrong!" She called sweetly over her shoulder.

And with that, she was gone again, leaving an overly confused Hordak behind. 


	2. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure isn't a word in Entrapta's vocabulary until now.  
(Thanks for the ideas E!)

**A/N: As Entrapta embarks on a journey through sudden motherhood, tensions begin to rise over the topic of names.**

* * *

**Entrapta's POV:**

_"In about a week or two, there should be signs of improvement in the fetus!"_

_Entrapta gazed happily at the sleeping being, watching every twitch and wiggle it made and documenting it all. It always amazed her when one of her projects showed signs of progress, but this one made her the most excited. The thought of creating something that was organic. That lived and breathed all on its own and could think! Like some sort of organic AI! _

_"Entrapta." Hordak's tone was calm, but laced with a second emotion Entrapta couldn't quite pick out. "Understand that I've let you experiment with my failed clones as busy work. If this is going to effect our work on the por-"_

_"I can multitask while this one is baking!" She giggled. _

_"Baking...?" If Hordak had a nose, Entrapta was sure he'd be wrinkling it. _

_"Like a cookie! Then it comes out of the oven and firms up a little and BAM! A sweet little bundle of organic life!" _

_Usually, a comment like that would have made Hordak smile, though he'd often try to hide it. This time, however, it only seemed to make him grimace more. Entrapta was sure something was on his mind._

_Well, then it was her job to ask him outrightly. No used beating around the bush. _

_"Whats wrong? You don't seem too excited?" Entrapta frowned. "Normally you smile whenever we work on the portal- how is this project any different?" _

_"It is not a project... I am allowing you to experiment, but don't expect to see any results further than it shriveling up and dying like all the others." He hissed, "I've worked for countless years on these... I do not expect you to-"_

_"I got your portal up and running, didn't I?" Entrapta huffed, "Hordak, whats eating you for real?"_

_"Nothing is "eating" at me." Hordak said sharply, "I simply don't want your hopes set so high that you lose sight of our goals." _

_"Don't be like that. It'll be fine!" Entrapta offered one of her brightest smiles. "Come on. I'll even let you name him!"_

_Hordak frowned, causing the princess to follow in suit. _

_"He is a defective clone. He does not need a name..." The warlord muttered, jaw now set in a seemingly permanent frown. "Even if he survives long enough, he will not have earned a name." _

_"Earned a nam-? You don't earn one. A name is like a gift your creators give you! I name all my projects! Like Emily and EKS! And since its YOUR clone, you get to pick." Entrapta urged. "Come on, it'll be fun!"_

_The sudden slam of fist on metal made Entrapta jump. Her eyes went wide and shifted down to the sizable dent on her work surface, then they slowly found their way back up to Hordak. His head was hung low, and he wouldn't meet her gaze. Slowly, he slid his hand off of the desk, turned sharply, and left her, muttering over his shoulder as he went. _

_"If its that important to you... You may name it 'Failure'..." _

_He hadn't seen the wrench coming._

* * *

"Okay- what about this one?" 

Entrapta jerked her head up and turned to Scorpia. The former-princess had a baby book in either hand and was excitedly rambling off every *horrible* name she could see. Ever since Entrapta had told her about the new arrival, she had been eagerly on her back about just about everything the Dryl princess hadn't thought of... Like nursery set up, feeding schedules, and now names...

"Junior. Its a cute name." Scorpia chuckled, pushing the book closer to Entrapta. "And its fitting."

"Um... Hordak already suggested something like that. "Clone"." Entrapta sighed, pink eyes darting over to the unnamed child.

It was currently floating in it's new pod, seemingly fast asleep- or dead. It was hard to tell, even with the heart monitor beeping steadily in the background. Either way, seemed rather cozy in its new home. Baking away like a little cookie, as Entrapta had put it earlier. 

Earlier, when she proudly dragged Hordak into her personal lab to show off the new incubator she had tossed together. He had dismissed her almost immediately, but she had figured it was just nerves. After all, she was nervous too! A baby is a big responsibility. Especially one as special as their little- whats-his-name. 

The baby had a long way to go before he could be let out of his pod. Upon inspection, Entrapta had found that he had not only inherited Hordak's genetic defects, but there was also the matter of his growth. Or rather lack there of. Once the defect made itself known in the fetus, the pod that formally contained it seemed to be unable to recognize the new genetic code and halted gestation. This was an easy enough fix, of course, but it was still going to be a little while before the new pod made its corrections. That left Entrapta with plenty of time to prepare. 

_"It'll be okay, little guy."_ She had said. 

Yet there was still a nagging fear at the back of her brain. Fear that she was rushing into this so suddenly- which she was- and fear that she was the only one nervous.

And there was also fear that SCORPIA would end up naming her child. 

"Clone...? Thats... Cute?" Scorpia frowned, shutting the book finally. "Kyle is also an optio- Wait... Maybe not Kyle... Horrace? Its like Hordak bu-"

"Am I making a mistake?" Entrapta cut in suddenly, "I mean, Hordak doesn't seem as excited as I am and this will be a lot of work and- and- what if hes right and-"

A firm hand- claw settling on Entrapta's shoulder cut her off. She turned her head and found the larger woman smiling kindly at her. 

"Hey, I know its scary and new and whatever... And its going to be hard for a little while, but failure isn't a word in your vocabulary. You'll figure something out and in a little while, theres going to be a happy and healthy little guy for you to love." Scorpia smile brightened. "So while we're waiting, lets find him a name." 

Entrapta smiled. Scorpia was right, after all. The princess didn't believe in failure as a bad thing. It was beautiful much like childbirth, she assumed. She had absolute faith in not only her own self, but in the little one she had instantly bonded with. And she had faith that Hordak would come around eventually. He came around to her after all-

"Actually... I think I have a name for him already. Hordak thought of it." Entrapta grinned, pushing herself up and rushing to the nearest vent.

"Woah- where are you going?" Scorpia called after her.

"To tell him I picked a name!" 

"Okay! Thats cool! I'll watch the baby while you're gone!" 

* * *

When she found him, he was busy with the portal. His frustration was ever evident on his face and further proven in the way he hadn't acknowledged her presence in his sanctum despite how loudly she had entered. 

"Hordak?" She called, noting the way he jerked at the sound of his name.

"What is it, Entrapta?" He growled back. 

"I um- I thought of a name for our new project." She replied.

"And what did you decide on...?" He muttered, though he sounded very uninterested.

She took a deep breath.

"I've decided to name it something special. Something most people who don't think like me would see as a bad thing- but I don't. I think its beautiful and perfectly encapsulates us both into it." Entrapta began.

"Hm...?"

Entrapta took in another deep breath. Her hands were fidgeting and her palms were sweating. There was no going back now. 

"I've decided to name him "Failure"!" 

* * *


	3. Could've Gone Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Entrapta stretches herself a little too thin, its time for someone else to step in to keep things going. 
> 
> Warning: Brief mentions of menstruation.

"Well... That could've gone better." Entrapta muttered. 

She felt like she had been saying that a lot more lately. What with all the preparing she had been doing the last few days, all on her own. In trying to keep both the clone and portal projects afloat, she had been spending most of her waking hours working. Darting between her personal lab and Hordak's sanctum so frequently that at times she found herself forgetting which lab she was supposed to be headed to. 

"Failure log- 47... Or 48. I have recorded into my Portal tape recorder by mistake again. Its been a hot minute since I took a break, and I think Hordak is still mad about the name I picked out. But I think I've got it right now-" Entrapta started, only then noting how light her 'recorder' felt. 

She frowned, looking down into her hair and sighed when she saw that she was (once again) speaking into a cup instead of either of her recording devices. This had been another common occurrence as of late. Without much support from anyone else, she was beginning to feel stretched a little thin and it seemed like her brain felt the same way. 

"I've only been up for 87 hours... Usually I can longer than that." The princess said, using a tendril of hair to rub her aching forhead. "This isn't very normal- by my standards..."

Setting the paper aside, the woman pushed herself up and away from her work in an attempt to think clearer. While she felt tired, she didn't feel exhausted- or she thought she didn't. Her eyes stung and her hair was sore from traveling between the two labs so often, more so than usual- actually, the rest of her body was sore too. It had been since yesterday. 

"Hmm... Sore body, unproductive by my standards- I have a hypotheses!" A tendril reached down to her work desk and hurriedly searched for her real tape recorder. The one labled "P" for portal. Once located, she clicked to the latest entry. 

_"Day 32 of Portal Project part 2-"_ Her voice echoed back. 

"Aha!" Entrapta exclaimed, shutting off the device. "I had almost forgotten about my menstrual cycle-" The woman paused, glancing down at herself quickly. Her hair was frizzed, clothes were covered in various smudges, and she could definitely smell the 80 hours of hard work by now. "Among other things..." 

With another frown, she set the recorder aside and drifted over to a small box of her things she kept in the corner of her living space. Working quickly, she picked out a fresh shirt and pair of overalls, as well as her baggie of toiletries. 

"I can't be efficient if I'm not well maintained." She noted to no one in particular. "Like any piece of machinery." 

"Um. Who are you talking to?" 

Entrapta whipped around, dropping all of her items in her surprise. She sighed in relief when she saw it was only Catra. The feline had a scowl of disapproval seemingly glued to her face. 

"Um... No one?" Entrapta smiled, "What can I do for you, Catra?" 

"Hordak requested your presence in his sanctum over 20 minutes ago." Catra huffed. "You never showed up, so he sent me to look for you."

"Oh..." It would seem she had forgotten that too. "Did he say what about?"

"A failure or something. He said you would know." 

"Oh! You mean the ba-"

Entrapta tensed up a little. It had slipped her mind up until now, that the only ones who currently knew about "Failure" were Hordak, herself, and Scorpia. In Hordak's own words, Catra "could not be trusted" and the side project was "none of her concern"... Since this was said directly after he had yelled at her for naming the clone "Failure", she hadn't argued the topic and chose silently to adhere to it. 

"The what?" Catra asked, now tapping her foot.

"The um... Bad thing that happened during a portal test." Entrapta shrugged, a nervous laugh finding its way out of her. "C-Can you ask him if it can wait?"

"Thats the definition of failure... And NO!" Catra exclaimed. "You had us waiting for half an hour! Now hurry up!"

With that, the feline turned sharply on her heels and stomped out of the mini-lab, leaving Entrapta perplexed and a little annoyed.

After all the work she'd been putting in lately, she felt like she should be allowed a bit of rest. Or at the very least, some time to herself to work on HER project. Its not like Hordak was helping her any. The only time he really stepped in was to complain about the *still alive* clone or dismiss Entrapta completely when she would update him on its progress. Even when she chose the name HE suggested. 

"Now he wants to talk about it!?" Entrapta exclaimed, using the door for once. "And I have to walk all the way to the sanctum!? Why doesn't he just come to my lab!? Its not like hed burning the candle at both ends over two MAJOR projects!" 

In the back of her mind, she knew she was probably recieving some pretty strange looks from the Horde soldiers she passed by, but she ignored them. Entrapta was used to be stared at, but now she felt completely justified in airing her grievance as she passed. She was tired, sore, not feeling well, and in need of maintenance. So what if she got a little mad? Everyone needs to be mad every once in a while. 

Like now. 

* * *

"Hordak!" Entrapta yelled as she threw open the door to the sanctum, fully forgetting that it was automatic. 

The warlord seemed startled, to say the least. He didn't even try to mask the expression of concern he wore after he realized it was her. 

"Entrapta-" He began, but the woman waved him off. 

"Don't give me that! I have been up for days taking care of both of our projects without your help!" She exclaimed, waving her arms about herself, "I don't normally work myself into a tizzy, but- This couldn't have come at a worse time! I've been so wrapped up in all of this that I've forgotten to take care of myself. Which is normal for one project, but for two!? Its just madness! I even forgot that menstruating happens every 32 days and-"

"Entrapta." Hordak cut in, stepping over to the shorter woman. 

Once again, this lit a fire in her that she didn't even know was there. 

"And I finally get a moment of clarity so I can deal with myself, and you call me in to talk about MY side project! A living, breathing organism!" She took a deep breath, trying to will away a yawn so she could continue. "Its not some computer that I can just turn off and back on! If I don't maintain it, it WILL die, and I can't deal with death right now! I can hardly deal with organic life as is!"

"ENTRAPTA!" Hordak shouted, only to settle down shortly thereafter. "I called you in to... Apologize... And to tell you that we will be taking a brief rest from the portal project."

"A-Apologize...?" Entrapta frowned. 

Hordak sighed, a look of discomfort crossing his face. Entrapta knew how difficult it was for him to find his words, especially when it wasn't a threat. Even more so when it was an apology. Something she had never heard the man give to anyone. Not even to Imp the time he accidentally stepped on its tail! 

"For... How I've been acting lately in regards to your side project." Hordak went on, stepping slightly closer to Entrapta so he wouldn't have to speak any louder than he currently was. "Imp tells me you've made great strides with the clone... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried for a piece."

"Worried?" Entrapta echoed. 

"Yes, for a time I was worried the clone's inevitable death would cause- complications in our work on the portal." He sighed, glancing down at the floor. 

Entrapta looked down too. There was nothing there. 

"But I see now that it is in safe hands, and may have a chance at life." He finished, still sounding unsure of the whole thing.

Was he just saying that to fix things between them? Did he actually believe in it? After all, he hardly kept tabs on the clone's progress, or so she thought. It was very possible that he was just trying to put her at ease so she would take a break and return to the portal project- but if she already planned on it, then what would the point be-

"Its okay. I forgive you." Entrapta heard herself say. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Its... Alright... You had a good reason for it." Hordak sighed. "Like you've said, you have been wrapped up in your work with little help..."

"Well, at least your recognize it." Entrapta huffed, wiping her face tiredly. "Can I go get cleaned up now? I'm starting not to be able to stand myself."

"Yes... You are dismissed." Hordak muttered, about to turn around when Entrapta stopped him. 

"Hold on a second. I need you to do something for me while I'm doing that." She began, using her hair to push him towards the sanctum's exit. "Since we're taking a break from the portal and all, I'm sure it won't be a problem!

* * *

**Hordak's POV.**

The heart monitors' excessive beeping was torture on his sensitive ears. Next to the occasional small scritch of Imp's baby talons against glass, he would say it was the most annoying sound he had heard all day. Whats worse, he had been instructed to stand guard over a being that was not capable of doing much more than sleep, by a sleep deprived, moody Entrapta.

_"I'll know if you leave him alone." She had said, sinking into a warm bath with her clothes still on to 'clean' them too. "Theres a monitor so I can keep track of his babysitters. Oh! Also, If the light turns red, you have to flip the blue switch. Or else he'll die. Have fun!"_

He had known better than to cross or correct her in that moment, so thats how he found himself partaking in the most agonizing activity of them all- 'babysitting' as she had put it.

"I hardly see how I would be classified as a 'babysitter'..." Hordak scoffed, watching as Imp curiously sniffed at the pod. "I am that clone's fath- Genetic donor... After all." 

Red eyes narrowed, watching the little thing as it twitched and squirmed inside of its artificial home. A member of the Horde inside of something that was clearly Entrapta was just bizarre to him. Even more so something that was alive and so clearly him. The symbolic nature of it all was almost enough to make his mind wander, but it was quickly pulled back by a flash of red light. 

Absently, he flipped the blue switch, as per his instructions. 

"I hardly see any progression in its growth... Other than it still being alive." Dark eyes shifted over to Imp, the other now watching its master closely. "Don't look at me like that... I said what I did to put her mind as ease... Entrapta is a vital part of the portal project, as well as to the Horde Empire as a whole... Losing her over something as small and insignificant as an argument or a clone would be a catastrophic blow to my plans..."

Imp frowned and chirped angrily. He almost sounded as though he disproved of the statement. 

"Imp, I have seen countless perish before me... I have grown numb to it... Entrapta has not." Hordak sighed, glancing to the clone again. "As she has said so earlier... She continues her work out of obligation. She feels responsible now that she knows its alive and her fault."

"Responsible!" Imp repeated, waving a chubby arm at the tank. 

"Yes... Hopefully this "break" from the portal will help soften the failure of this foolish side project of hers-"

Hodak paused, now noticing a small smile that had wormed its way onto his face at the mere mention of the word. The very word the young woman had so proudly chosen as a name. The word with no ill meaning as far as she was concerned. One he had used to openly mock her efforts...

"Failure... A fitting term." He mused, glancing over at the fetus again. "But not a proper name, should you live." 

With a bemused smirk, he placed the palm of his hand against the glass of the pod. Though it, he could feel a small yet strong heartbeat. He wasn't sure if he felt pride or pity in his chest, but he was sure it felt strange either way. 

"Live or die, we will complete our portal and bring forth the successful clones of Horde Prime... We will conquer this planet may you live in it or not. And Entrapta will be at my side for either outcome. That much of your life, I am sure of." 

What he wasn't positive of, was that as he spoke, he could have sworn he saw the clone move to clench its fist tightly. As if it had heard him talking through the glass. 

"Sure of! Sure of!" Imp repeated, only to cower when Hordak turned fiercely away from the tank.

"Don't repeat any of that to Entrapta." He warned, slowly turning back to the clone. "Its none of her buisness anyhow..."

"Aww!" 

Speak of the Devil...

Hordak turned quickly, heart now hammering as he now faced Entrapta. Her tired face was now clean and seemed to glow in her joy.

"E-Entrapta... How much did you hear?" He demanded. 

"Really not much. Just you talking to your clone." She giggled sweetly.

"I-I was doing no such thing!" He huffed, wincing as she rested a tendril on his shoulder. 

"It makes me happy seeing you two bonding." She smiled. "Mainly because I need to take a nap and I need you to watch him again until I get up!" 

With that, she dashed over to her bed and plopped herself down. 

"Wait-" Hordak groaned, and glaring daggers at the Princess. "You expect me to sit here for hou-"

She shushed him with a slap of her hair. 

"We're taking a break, remember?" She reminded him gently.

"What do you expect me to do for that time?" He hissed. 

"Hmm... Tell us a story. The baby seemed to like whatever it was you were talking about before." Entrapta smiled, snuggling closer to her pillow. 

The Imp hurried away from the pod and curled up on top of the pillow, just under Entrapta's arm. Hordak would almost call the set up charming, if not for the fsct that there was now three sets of eyes gazing up at him, expecting a bedtime story of sorts.

"... What should I talk about then?" He sighed finally.

"Hmm... One of your conquests? With Horde Prime." The woman suggested, her tired eyes shutting as she spoke. 

The warlord sighed, glancing at the pod, searching his mind for a world so long ago that he could speak of... Perhaps when he first arrived in Etheria...

Yes, that would make for a fitting story.


	4. Fires Burn At Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure proves to be a worthy adversary, even before hes born.

**A/N: Welcome back! Its time to return to this story as season 4 rapidly approaches! We don't know if our couple will survive in canon- but they will certianly survive in this fic-**

**Probably. **

* * *

It had happened so quickly. One moment, Entrapta is drifting off to sleep listening to Hordak's tales of conquests and how to properly decapitate your enemy- and the next-

It happened quickly enough. So quick, in fact, that it felt almost as if Entrapta hadn't nearly been asleep at all. Like her heart and brain had been kickstarted.

It was one of few times that she might've been convinced she was about to start panicking. 

For, the next second the ocean's deep voice of her lab partner was being cut off and their peace was interrupted by the LOUD blaring coming from Failure's pod. A blaring that served as an alert that system failure was imminent. In short, something had gone wrong that required more than a switch flip to fix. 

"Oooh geez-" Entrapta muttered, prehensile hair rapidly grabbing for tools- any tools-. 

"What has happened?" Hordak asked, voice a little too even for Entrapta's liking. 

"System failure." Entrapta replied, all but shoving the War Lord out of the way of the pod and setting to work. "Its a problem with the pod itself- but Failure's vitals are getting a little wonky and I can't say I like that."

"So that means-"

"It means that I'll have to take him out of his pod and try to get things up and running again!" She exclaimed, hurriedly pressing a small button on the side of the pod.

Anxiously, she watched as the clear fluid in the tank began to drain and Failure was slowly lowered onto the bottom grate. He was stable enough to survive a few minutes out of his pod- she hoped... But hoping would have to be saved for later. Now was the time to work on saving the pod! 

"Don't worry, little guy! Momma just has to make some adjustments to your pod and you'll be back to gestating in no time!" She cooed, popping open the glass covering of the pod and lifting the fetus out of it. 

Just like when he had first been released, the little clone hissed and snarled in a raspy, almost choked tone. What reassured Entrapta was the fact that his eyes were opened this time, and his voice was quite loud. 

The moment he was in her hands, however, she passed him off to Hordak. All but squishing the small thing against the man's chest. 

"I'll need you to hold him while I work! Try to keep him in contact with skin- hes too fragile to handle clothing." Entrapta called over her shoulder, already setting to work on repairs.

A faulty wire or a crossed circuit, was most likely the cause, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed- probably. Maybe, but more likely than no. 

From behind her, she could hear Hordak stuttering quietly, and since she couldn't feel his gaze at the back of her head she assumed he was looking at the baby.

"I'm not- I have no desire to "hold" this-" He began, but Entrapta never once took her eyes off her work.

"And I have absolutely no desire to be in this situation, but childbirth is rough for everyone." She called back, "Or it would be- but this little guy needs more time to cook!"

She could hear Hordak mutter, but there was no one to throw anything back at him. She needed to get this done. 

Her project was on the line, after all. 

A project that was currently hissing and snapping, almost angrily, at his assumed father. An act that almost made Entrapta crack a smile as wires sparked at her fingertips. Something akin to pride bubbled in her chest, and she hoped Hordak felt it too. 

That little Failure truly was alive and well, and was going to survive the next five minutes and continue to do so once he was back in his tank. Entrapta just knew he would. She could feel it-

That was until the hissing stopped all together. A dead silence rang out in the room just as the system's warning siren went quiet. Even Hordak had ceased muttering. In a split second, Entrapta's heart stilled.

The pod edmitted a calming green glow. An indication that it was ready for Failure to be put back in- but was there even a Failure to put in? A simple turn of the head or call over to Hordak would confirm if there was, but- Entrapta just couldn't seem to will herself to turn around.

She couldn't will herself to possibly look upon a deceased baby- no- he couldn't be deceased. Failure was a fighter and she was determined, right? They'd come so far in just a few short days... There was no way it could all be over now... Was there? 

She hadn't realized she had just been quietly staring at the pod until her vision went blury and her eyes began to burn. How long had she been crying? Was she crying? Was Failure still alive or was this all for nothin-

"Entrapta?" Hordak called, voice soft. "Is it safe to put the clone back in? Hes currently biting me and-" 

Just like when the siren first went off, Entrapta felt like her heart and mind were kickstarted- so fast this time that she could barely register anything. Wheeling around on her heels, she came face to face with the little clone. His small fangs dug mercilessly into Hordak's thumb, and his dark red eyes staring boldly up at the princess as if to say "You were foolish to doubt me." 

Entrapta could have screamed in joy, if it were in her nature to do so. But it wasn't. Instead she proudly scooped the little one up and redistributed him back into his pod. Within seconds, it was as if someone had hit the reset button. Everyone was back in their original places, and Failure was back in his pod... Cooking away happily.

The only difference was that Entrapta could almost hear the pride in Hordak's voice as he continued his story where he had left off.


	5. Waiting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting, waiting, waiting.

**A/N: Written while waiting to get my nails done. **

* * *

There was so much waiting to be done. 

How long had it been?

Perhaps a few days?

Maybe more...

Ever since the system malfunction had occurred in the lab, Entrapta had been on a war path. Under her instructions, the pod was not to be left unsupervised. Ever.

Thats how Hordak found himself spending the remainder of his self-assigned portal rest on day watch. 

"Morning, Lord Hordak." Scorpia called, offering Hordak a warm smile-

And a cup of something green and herbal smelling. 

"Yes... It is- morning." Hordak replied, waving a hand, "I've come to relieve you of your watch ov-"

"Well, I figured you would be, so I made you some tea to help- you know- the stress and all. Not that Failure has been a handful, because hes been a little angel, but-" Scorpia paused breifly to set the cup aside. "Its just something to do."

"Thats... Unnecessary." Hordak sighed.

He allowed his gaze to move from the floor to the pod. Inside was his clone, fast asleep in its artificial home... Contributing absolutely nothing towards their goal of expanding the empire. 

Well, nothing except keeping Entrapta closer to the side of the Horde, that is. As much as the man hated how chummy it made things seem, he would admit that the presense of the young one had aided in keeping the princess around. Or so he personally felt. 

"Oh come on, its totally necessary." Scorpia laughed, raising a claw to knock Hordak's shoulder- only to lower it quickly when in glared in her direction. "Sorry... Oh! Momma asked me to give you a rundown on the little guy's condition."

"Momm-? Oh... You mean Entrapta?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

"Sure did. Poor thing is missing everything now that shes focusing on the nursery."

"Nursery? I never gave Entrapta clearance to-"

"She's setting it up in here so it won't be in anyone's way- Shes sweet like that! Now at 12:45AM, Failure had the hiccups, which was super adorable! 1:34AM, he rolled over. 5:57AM, he kicked, and-" 

Hordak's sudden growling silenced the woman instantly. 

"Is this pertinent information for when I stand here for the next 7 hours!?" Hordak snapped, "I hardly find unconscious movement to be something worth noting."

Truth be told, he hated the useless updates. He hated how casually his subordinates spoke to him now. He hated the way this newcomer- this failed project of his, was now taking up 90% of both his and Entrapta's time- and worst of all things-

He hated being wrong. 

About everything.

About the fetuses chances of survival, for having doubted Entrapta and her skills as both an engineer and a woman of science. 

He might even be wrong about the clone's worthiness to the empire... 

"Entrapta thinks it is." Scorpia's voice pulled him back to reality. "Shes really excited about this. More excited than I've seen her in a while- as impossible as that sounds."

"But why? She has accomplished things far more impressive than- this..." Red eyes flashed over to look at the pod again. "It hasn't done anything to cause such excitement except live."

"Well- sometimes that is exciting for some people. Watching things grow- like plants, and armies- and even your empire. Isn't that exciting?" Scorpia asked,

"... Explain." 

"Well, think about it. The empire is just a series of unsuspecting people and unmoving buildings. It takes time to convince or force them to our side, but when it happens the empire gets a little bit bigger." The woman went over to the pod and tapped the glass lightly. "Pretty soon he'll be a part of things, and that's one more person to help you conquer the planet!"

"Hm... So it would seem."

Perhaps she had a point. Yes. 

Another extension to both Horde Prime and the empire as a whole could be "exciting". If raised correctly, the clone might even make a suitable- general or maybe even a war lord himself. 

Himself... 

"It could be beneficial, yes." The words barely registered in Hordak's mind as he spoke. 

"Thats the spirit. And he'll have two great parents to teac-"

Parents... Now that was overstepping things slightly.

"Get out and resume your work before you say something foolish." Hordak cut in firmly, "I have as good a mind as ever to cut out your tongue for speaking so casually to me in the first place."

"U-uh- Sure thing boss!" Scorpia called over her shoulder as she raced from the room, leaving Hordak alone to-

Stand. And watch. And wait for something- anything to happen.

"... I hardly find this to be "exciting" in anyway." He muttered, finally making his way over to the pod and peering in. 

The weight gained by the fetus was astonishing. Its pale face plumped up considerably since its near death mere centuries ago. So much so, that it gave the being the illusion of a rounded, smooth face. Not at all unlike that of a true infant. A stark contrast to how it had appeared when it first began its development.

However what stood out even more than it's face was it's limbs. Short in stature, like Entrapta was... And full. There were no gaps or cracks where armor could be connected.

No sections that were thinned out for the sake of convenience. Both arms and both legs were solid in structure. Solid and possibly strong as well, if it's sudden kick was anything to go off of. The way the liquid rushed away and the glass pane in front of it shook, it almost was enough to prove it.

"... It wouldn't be wise to attempt that again." Hordak muttered, and to whom, he didn't know. "Entrapta would be further distracted should you shatter your pod."

"Who are you talking to?"

Why he felt the need to cover the glass, he did know. As he had stated before, Catra could not be trusted. Especially not with something this- he wasn't sure what he would call this other than "important"... At the very least, to Entrapta it was. 

"That is none of your concern, Force Captain Catra..." He replied bluntly, not even bothering to turn to acknowledge her properly.

"Oookay? Well, have you seen Entrapta? Or Scorpia for that matter?" The feline asked, audibly shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I haven't..." He half lied. 

He had seen Scorpia earlier.

"Crap... No one has." Catra muttered, peeking the other's interest slightly.

"What, pray tell, would you be needing them for?" Hordak asked, adjusting his stance slightly to keep a now squirming Failure out of Catra's line of sight.

"You ordered us to search for First One's tech? Remember?" 

Hm. That certainly sounded like something he had said recently. Though, at the time he supposed he said it for a moment's peace-

"Um. Lord Hordak?" Catra called,

"What is it, Force Captain?" He sighed, trying to think of some fool's errand he could send her on to get her out of the room faster.

"Whatever you're standing in front of just hiccuped." 

He would swear if there wasn't a child present that also needed to be kept hidden. So instead he calmed himself and mustered as even a voice as he could manage in that moment. 

"It hasn't. You must have heard wrong... Now, go find Entrapta and Scorpia and-"

*Hiccup!*

"Um-?" Catra's ears now lay flat against her head. 

"GO!" 

As luck would have it, that was all it took to steer Catra away, and send her rushing out the door to complete her task.

As luck wouldn't have it- It now meant that Hordak was to be alone with the child for however long it would take her to do that. 

"... Perhaps subtle movement is noteworthy after all." He mused through gritted teeth.

Watching as the little clone went still finally.


	6. Thats Just Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapdak fluff.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Entrapta had asked. "We're going to be gone a little while. Are. You. Certain?"

"Entrapta, I assure you that I am prepared for whatever may occur short of the clone actually being born." He had replied. 

Like the damn fool he was. 

Always tempting the fates, wasn't he? Every damm time he did anything. Why he was even surprised was beyond him. Completely and utterly-

"Prepared! Prepared! Prepared!" The presence of Imp brought Hordak back to reality, a scowl stretching across his skeletal face as he did. 

"Stop that!" The man growled, all but hurling the lightweight baby manual at the little spy.

He then watched as it unsatisfyingly closed and fluttered to the floor just a foot away from him. The little alien baby on the cover mocking him... How Entrapta had thought the book helpful was even further beyond him than his own thoughts. 

And besides him, there sat- or rather floated-his clone. Its eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and its small limbs were tucked tightly against its body. Occasionally, it angrily pawed at the glass of its artifical home. Looking ready to bust out and claw out his predecessor's eyes... The clone had been like that ever since Entrapta had left.

Hordak had since chalked it up as the clone being used to hearing Entrapta. The little songs she would hum as she worked, the occasional clank of her tools. Sounds it would be used to hearing throughout the day at some point or another had all gone silent. 

Or perhaps it was the other change that had occured shortly after Entrapta had left. 

The pod's usual green glow had now been replaced by a soft blue colour. Hordak hadn't the slightest clue of its indication. If any.

"It might be worth calling Entrapta about." He mused outloud,

"What might be worth calling me about?" 

The Warlord would have jumped out of his non-existent skin. Would have, but a simple head turn sufficed. He spotted Imp in the corner, proudly waving a pocket sized communicator around. It seemed he had taken the liberty of calling Entrapta himself. 

"Our side-project." Hordak replied, voice even. Just in case Entrapta wasn't alone. 

"Oooh. Has it made any progress that you can see?" The woman cooed, her voice raising a few octaves.

The man grimaced at the sound, as well as at the choice of wording. 

"Yes... It seems to have turned blue." 

There was a pause, and he swore he could hear the gears in Entrapta's mind turning.

"It- wait- the pod or the other thing inside of the pod?" She asked, "Because both are super important for different reasons."

"The pod itself-" An audible gasp, "Entrapta?"

"THAT MEANS THE LITTLE COOKIE IS ALMOST READY!" Entrapta exclaimed happily. "I thought it take more time- but I've been wrong before- not often- but considering things-" 

A throat clear silenced the woman. As charming as her excitement was, there was still far more pressing matters to attend to beforehand. 

"Precisely how much time remains now?" Hordak asked, his voice even despite the dread he now felt. 

Only a short while ago, he had agreed to Entrapta's side experiment under the impression that it would be brief. Nothing would come from it. He expected as much when the pod had failed. Had played along during day watch and even went as far to keep it a secret from his soldiers. He allowed her to break from the portal for this. All for Entrapta's sake when the clone inevitably passed on. 

Now he was being told that, at any time now, there would be a living, breathing CHILD running around his sanctum. A child he would have to explain to anyone who asked...

To say he wasn't the least bit impressed and maybe even proud would be a lie. 

"Oh, I don't know. Who knows, maybe I'm in labor right now!" Entrapta cut in, gasping suddenly, "OH! I need to be there for that!"

"Labor-" 

"I'm going to go tell the others we need to wrap this up! I'll see you soon!"

Click.

* * *

"Omygosh! This is so exciting!" Entrapta exclaimed, rushing about her lab rapidly, "I didn't think this would happen so fast- regular gestation takes at least 9 months, but less than a month! Its amazing and-"

The woman paused, taking a moment to try and catch her breath. Her face practically glowed in her joy and excitement, but behind all that, even she seemed a bit- perturbed. Perhaps just as overwhelmed as Hordak was beginning to feel? 

"Theres going to be a baby in the sanctum." She concluded, perching herself onto the nearest flat surface. Her eyes seemed to be looking somewhere far off. 

"Yes. I'm surprised myself." Hordak muttered, trying to bring the woman's focus back. "Its inconvenient-"

"How do you feel?" 

The question took him aback. Entrapta's voice was quiet and even for once. Her usual excitment over the project had finally ceased, it seemed. 

"How do I-..." A frowned crossed over his features. "Overwhelmed. I suppose." 

"But are you happy?" The princess asked, her brow knitting together. 

Once again, he found himself taken aback by the question. The words almost sounded foreign to him. He briefly searched Entrapta's concerned, almost sad face for- something. Anything he could use to formulate the response she wanted to hear- but he found nothing. What was worse was that the longer he stood there staring at her, the more he wanted to flat out lie and continue their charade... 

Perhaps that wouldn't be wise... He'd might end up keeping things up until the damn thing was old enough to begin training.

So instead, he turned away from the woman sharply, taking large steps away from her to- somewhere. Somewhere far enough away that he wouldn't be able to feel her gaze on him as they spoke. 

"... Why are you asking such odd things all of a sudden?" He began. "This is your side project. In exchange for your work on Horde weapons and my portal, I've given you the freedom to continue on with it. My feelings do not apply."

"Of course they do! This is your project to!" Entrapta said.

"I've had little hand in things. I would hardl-"

"You were the one who created him to start with- you got him far enough that I had something to work with-" She paused, but only for a moment. "He is YOUR child, Hordak."

"I would hardly call that clone my son." His voice was colder than expected. "If you would like to know my feelings... It deeply bothers me when you speak that way."

"What way?"

He could practically feel Entrapta's frown on his back. While the princess didn't anger often, it was one of few times that he could almost feel her blood beginning to boil...

Maybe he was just paranoid. 

"You speak of this defected being as though it were a real child that you yourself have been gestating all this time." He frowned, finally turning back to her. "And then you ask if I am "happy" about it all. After I've voice my doubts in its survival. Why?" 

"Hordak, its not just a defected being. Its an organism that has been alive all this time-" The princess frowned, slowly slipping her welding mask over her eyes in a gesture that the other would almost call heartbreaking. "I know that maybe I rushed into things, but when I saw it struggling and reaching out for me- I couldn't just leave it like that... It reminded me of you."

"... Explain." 

"Don't make me." Entrapta groaned, prehensile hair rising to further cover her face. "Its all so confusing..."

The poor woman was fidgeting by now. A stark contrast to her usual energy. It wasn't at all becoming of her... Sadness didn't belong on her. And yet here he was, serving as the catalyst for said feeling. 

Hordak sighed softly, slowly making his way back over to the princess. Against his better judgment, he batted away her hair and raised the corner of her welding mask, just enough to see her frown. "Then I won't make you."

"... I don't know what to do now as much as you probably don't." She began, "But I do feel responsible for him now... Even if hes not really my son, he has no one else besides u- me... And I just feel like I've bonded with him or something. And nothing can change that- And if that means doing it all on my own, then thats fine by me!" 

A silence fell over the sanctum. One it seemed neither of them wanted to break. Now that everything was laid out like this. 

"You wouldn't be." 

"But you-" Entrapta stopped, catching her lip between her teeth to keep herself silent. 

"You were- right... When you brought up my involvement in the child's creation." Hordak paused, choosing his next words carefully. "I am- overwhelmed by things, but I do recognize the child's importance to you. It is not the most ideal situation, and if it were anyone else the child would have been terminated before it reached this point-"

Not the best thing to say. He knew that now. But he owed it to Entrapta to be truthful. 

"I am... Impressed by how quickly you've brought my clone back from the brink of death and since hes now almost here- I'm pleased that you will be the one to take care of him." Another pause for a throat clear that was a touch too awkward. "All things considered, I suppose it could be said that I am "happy" for this arrangement-"

A tight hug cut him off. The princess's thin but strong arms had him in a vice grip. If his arms weren't pinned at his sides, he would have considered, perhaps, returning the hug? 

"I'm happy too." Entrapta muttered, burying her face in his chest, "Theres no one I'd rather have help me than you... Maybe Scorpia, but for some reason it just doesn't feel the same?"

A kind smile broke out on the princess's features, and for a moment Hordak was sure he felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning. 

"Well... I'm glad that the feeling is mutal." He muttered, hoping the princess didn't notice.

"Oh geez- this means we still have a baby on the way-" Entrapta gasped, shoving her lab partner away from her. "He could be here any second- or any minute even! A day or two if we're lucky!"

A small smile twitched at the corners of Hordak's mouth as he watched the princess hurriedly rush about the room. 

"This could be it!" She went on, "Once that water breaks, we could have seconds-"

"Well, since you are the one in "active labor", what needs to be done?" There was no harm in humoring her. 

"Dang it, Hordak! We're going to need towels! LOTS of towels!" 


	7. Imp: Drabble Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for not updating in so long! Here's a drabble to tie us over until next season!)

_ **A/N: Drabble takes place during the events of chapter 6.** _

_ **Imp's POV:** _

_ **Enjoy!** _

* * *

Imp was used to waiting.

The little creature would often wait for his master to send him out spying. Or he'd wait for purple-mommy to bring him tiny food. Recently, he'd also begun to wait for the new little creature to join him. Someone to sneak with him, hopefully. 

So for what must have been a long time, he stayed perched up on the creature's pod and waited some more. For what, he wasn't sure. All the Imp knew was that sooner or later, his new play-mate would be ready to do just that-

"We're going to need towels!"

Imp perked up from his spot on the floor. He had just settled in for an afternoon nap when he heard purple-mommy's voice. She must have returned from her mission early- So wiggling out from under his hiding place, the Imp went to greet her- but stopped when he remembered her request for towels.

"Lots of towels!"

While he didn't have any towels, or lots of for that matter, he did have plenty of blanket to spare. Figuring it be just as good, he snagged as many as his arms could carry and hurried to help out wherever he could. 

"Has anyone boiled water yet!?" Entrapta exclaimed, darn near tripping over Imp in her panic.

No matter. He figured she was panicked over something or other. It was no used clipping her heels over, so instead he offered his bundle up to her.

"Oh- Thank you, Imp." She said kindly, taking his blankets from him. "But you shouldn't be in here, right yet. There'll be lots more running around and no one wants to hit you by accident."

Imp frowned. Master always let him be around. Espeically when projects were being worked on. What made this one so special that he was being shooed out? 

"Could- Ah. Scorpia! Could you watch Imp until we're done here?"

Just before he could ponder the thought further was he lifted up by a pair of clawed hands. He recognized them- but exactly who they belonged to escaped him. 

"Sure thing. Come on, little buddy." He heard a voice say above him.

The little one chattered angrily in protest, kicking his feet and nipping at those claws as he demanded for answers.

"Sorry, but this is important!" Entrapta called after him.

Looking up at the one carrying him, Imp once again frowned in confusion. The woman in turn, smiled brightly down at him, and kissed his head. 

"Sure is. You're going to be a big brother soon." 


	8. All is Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure finally arrives and the Lab Partners have some down time.

**A/N: I've decided to end the story in 9 chapters and have a sequel be dedicated to them raising Failure and him possibly meeting Horde Prime later on. **

**So enjoy the second to last chapter!**

* * *

They had to be quiet. 

No one was allowed in or out of the mini-lab, as the lab partners prepared for the arrival of their side-project. The last thing either of them needed was the wrong set of eyes to come prying in. Especially anyone who had already proven themselves to be untrustworthy... A baby could so easily be used as leverage in the wrong hands. 

"As soon as this blue goes dark, we'll take him out." Entrapta hummed, adjusting the cloths she had put in Hordak's arms mere minutes ago. She needed the perfect nest to set Failure in. 

"Are the towels necessary?" Hordak asked, "I recall you saying that the clone was too fragile-"

"That was before! He should be good now." Entrapta replied, giving the various cloths a few good pats to "fluff" them up. "Babies need to be help wa- We're having a baby!?"

Hordak sincerely hoped that remark *wasn't* Entrapta just realizing the gravity of their situation... He needed at least one of them to have a hold on what was happening at all times- at least where the baby was concerned... And it was starting to look as though it were all up to him, given how Entrapta was now rapidly breathing. 

_'That may prove to be an issue...'_ Hordak thought. He had already proven to be terrible at calming someone down in a stressful situation at a regular magnitude- he'd be absolutely useless in a situation like this! If he could just get her to settle on her own and breathe-

_'Hm... Perhaps those ridiculous breathing exercises Scorpia had gone on about some time ago (was it during morning watch? He couldn't remember) would prove to be useful after all.'_ He mused. But there was only one way to find out-

Going over to Entrapta, he slipped his larger hand into hers and held it loosely.

"Breathe." Okay, so he hadn't taken in a word of those "classes". But surely Entrapta had- perhaps she just needed to be reminded?

A firm hand squeeze from Entrapta made him wonder if perhaps that were the wrong thing to say... Entrapta's breathing didn't seem to settle any, and at the rate that the pad was shifting in colour, he didn't have much time to settle her down. 

"I am breathing!" She exclaimed, "Its the rate in which I'm breathing thats the problem!"

"Didn't Scorpia supply you with those "lessons" on breathing?" Another hand squeeze answered him. 

"No! I wasn't paying attention- I thought you were!" Entrapta confessed, and Hordak could swear he felt a phantom thump against his forehead. 

"Why would I pay attention to such nonsense!? You're the one who is giving b- Just a moment." He paused, feeling a dark blush creep onto his face from the sheer stupidity of his statement. "Neither of us is giving birth... The clone comes from a pod."

"Yes, but its like giving birth, don't you think?" Entrapta chirpped, her breathing still laboured sounding, but less so. 

"I honestly wouldn't know if it is or not." Hordak huffed, "May I remind you that I am, and will always be, a clone?"

Entrapta paused- seemingly halting her breathing all together, and for a moment, Hordak was almost certain he could hear the gears as they turned in her brain. Not that it was any alarm to him, so long as she was no longer hyperventilating and thinking rationally again. Then he didn't mind it any.

"Okay- Our next baby will have to be born naturally then."

Well, that certainly threw him through a loop. 

"I beg your pardon?" The warlord gasped, his earlier blush returning with a fury. 

"You heard me! That way we'll know if cloning a baby is the same or not!" Entrapta announced, smiling a little too brightly for Hordak's liking. 

"Absolutely not. I gave you clearance for *one* child- That doesn't- No!" His tongue felt like it was no longer in his control, and he was at a loss of what to say next- 

"But you have a whole wall of babies waiting to be born! Maybe they just need an organic home to grow it!" 

"Entrapta, its unlikely that a non-Etherian species would adhere to-" A pause- 

Just a moment to let Entrapta's words fully sink in. 

She truly had thought to attempt to grow a *Horde* clone within her? It had been a ridiculous plan to attempt to resuscitate a clone by pod- but this- this was just- He didn't even have a word for what he thought of it-

And she chose to say this right as the first successful clone was to be born? They would end up with an army at this rate... Which, funnily enough, was something Hordak now found he *didn't* want presently. One would be enough. 

"Breathe, Hordak." 

In his mulling, he hadn't noticed his breathing pick up, or how tightly he was now holding Entrapta's hand. As soon as he noticed, however, he ceased breathing all together, just as Entrapta had done.

"We will... Focus on this child first before considering any of that." Hordak said, carefully letting go of her hand, only to show the woman intertwine their fingers suddenly. Her gaze was now on the pod. 

Dark eyes glanced over, and found the pod turning a deep blue, almost black colour. Entrapta squeaked softly in excitement. 

"Ready to meet our Failure?" She whispered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze this time.

"Honestly? No." He admitted, glancing down at his lab partner and offering her a small, supportive smile, which she returned. 

"Me either." 


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure has arrived.

_ **A/N: We have come to the end of this fic! Failure has arrived, and Hordak and Entrapta prepare for both parenthood and eventual courtship in the sequel story that will be going up very soon!** _

_ **So without further ado! Here we go!** _

_ **Entrapta's POV:** _

* * *

They were tired. She knew that for sure. Not that she knew why. After all, Failure's delivery had been an easy one. All she had to do was press a button, drain the pod, and then open it and let the little one out-

Failure didn't want to come quietly though. As a matter of fact, he (literally) had fought them tooth and nail (successfully clawing Hordak's face) until they were able to coax him into a warm blanket and swaddle him... Then he wouldn't stay quiet, screeching in such an ungodly pitch that they were almost certain half of the Horde heard him. Even Scorpia had rushed in with Imp to make sure no one had been murdered. 

He only settled when a bottle was stuck in his mouth (after they figured out what little Hordak-clones ate). 

"Well, now we know this little one will be trouble." Entrapta huffed, watching as her little one's eyes finally began to droop. 

"Yes... It would seem so." Hordak muttered, a clawed hand resting lazily over his eyes. 

The pair found themselved laying amongst the discarded towels and blankets, neither wanting to move any. Imp had since settled into Hordak's free arm, and baby Failure was in Entrapta's. It seemed even the babies were too tired to venture out to inspect one another. Not that Entrapta minded, as she felt that Failure would be too cranky to have company just yet. 

"Who knew babies could be so loud... And violent?" Entrapta mumbled. "How does your face feel?"

"Like it's been attacked by a very small, very angry version of myself." Hordak replied, and Entrapta noted the bitter sarcasm in his voice. "Though, I can't say I am all that surprised."

"Oh? Whys that?" Entrapta hummed, eyes drooping slightly as she spoke.

"He is a clone of Horde Prime. It is in his very nature to want to conquer all that he sees." Hordak replied-

Entrapta's eyes flashed open in an instance. She sat up quickly and glared over at her Lab Partner. 

How could he say something so wrong? Well- It wasn't all that surprising. Hordak had said many incorrect things in the past. Like how he was a failure, incapable, or how he had said that their clone would die- Or that time he said he would be prepared for Failure's arrival. 

"He's not a clone of Horde Prime." Entrapta said firmly, "Hes a clone of *you*."

"Entrapta, I'm not sure if you remember, but I am a cl-" A smack with a lock of hair certainly shut him up.

"You are a clone, yes, but a defected one. That means you're not a perfect copy of your DNA donor, and neither is Failure by extension." Entrapta huffed, firmly shoving the newborn to Hordak's chest. "Just look at him- He looks just like you!"

* * *

_ **Hordak's POV:** _

The dull thump of the baby hitting his chest had Hordak's attention. He knew better than to question Entrapta's logic whenever she was this tired/worked up. The Imp hissed unhappily and scattered away from him, leaving him with no other excuse on why he couldn't hold the newcomer. 

So with a heavy sigh, he too sat up and turned his clone gently over in his arms, trying to get a better look at it. 

A sickly pale, but full face was the first thing he saw. Followed by tiny, dark blue claws and a short tuft of blue hair. But what held his attention the longest, was the bottom of bright ruby red eyes that peaked out under black eyelids. 

Red.

His colour.

Not pale green as Horde Prime's had been. Not staring absently as the more "perfect" clones under his command had. Rather- they were now glaring up at their creator, as if to challenge his opinion of them. It reminded Hordak of a time where he had done the same, when he had first begun his portal project to prove his own creator wrong about him-

And now, here was a new clone, whose very survival he had low opinions of, whose very name had been a reflection of how he had once felt, watching him angrily as if to say "Look how wrong you were."

Hordak would be the first to admit (perhaps a bit proudly) that he had been wrong. 

Perhaps Failure truly was his clone. 

"He's... Not hideous." And perhaps that was the wrong thing to say. 

"What are you talking about? Hes beautiful!" Entrapta announced, crawling onto Hordak's side of their makeshift nest. "Look at him. He looks like an angel."

"He looks like his creator." Hordak corrected, studying the child to make sure he wasn't missing something. "You do realize that that implies that he looks like me, correct."

"Thats what I said. He looks like you." Entrapta hummed, pressing her cheek to Hordak's shoulder. "And hes a little cutie like you too."

Hordak felt a warm blush run up his face at that. While he had grown very used to Entrapta's occasional compliments, this was the first time she had ever said he was cute...

"Do you think he looks like me at all?" Entrapta's voice drew him back to reality.

"Excuse me?" Hordak replied.

"I know its not possible, but do you think he kinda looks like me?" She said, cooing down at the little one.

Hordak prepared to reply with an obvious "no", but then paused. He knew better than to argue with Entrapta- But he also knew better than to *not* humor her during a time like this... So adjusting the baby again, he began to study it's face again, looking for anything that *could* resemble Entrapta in it.

They both had- rounder faces perhaps- And small noses... And in this moment, both were looking up at him with large, sparkling eyes... If he squinted and tried hard enough, one could almost confuse the two for one another- in a way.

For the first time in a while, the warlord felt a genuine smile cross his features. Then finally looked back up at his lab partner, the creator of Failure, and above all, the only person he felt he could trust, with a response.

"Yes. He is very cute, like you."


End file.
